Echo
Echo is a RED FemScout TF2 Freak created by the user ScoutCommandoProx, and is a member of the 10-man team known as Spectre Squadron. Echo's theme song is "High Tide - Battlefield 4 OST" Her combat theme is "Infinite Ammo - PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack" Story Echo was born in Providence, Rhode Island, into a high-class family. During her childhood, she had always been given the easy way through most things by her parents, as she was an only child. However, things took a sharp turn when she, now in her late-teens realised that she was not interested in being rich and powerful, nor did she want to inherit her mother’s insurance company. She spent one year going about finding what she actually wanted to do with her life without the knowledge of her parents, until she discovered that she wanted to be an adventurer. She decided she would try the easy way, and she at first asked her parents about her idea. It was quickly rejected, and they remarked that she should stay out of danger’s way. That was when she realised that she had to take matters into her own hands. One day, Echo had simply disappeared from home, leaving only a note as to why she left. Following her disappearance, she would proceed to travel to exotic places and purchasing equipment necessary for exploring. She would then go on daring adventures, and through a chain of events and encounters, she was eventually recruited into RED’s mercenary ranks, where she definitely believed that she would find the adventures she had been searching for. Upon joining into the ranks, she realised that she had no fighting experience at all, so she started training massively to be able to successfully join the fight against RED’s rival team, BLU. She attempted to follow in the footsteps of other Scouts as a means of integrity, at which point she noticed that the drink Bonk Atomic Punch was fairly popular among them. She was not really sure about what the drinks were capable of, but she decided to use the drink on a regular basis, sometimes drinking up to ten cans a day, even more than what was normal for a Scout. Through this, she developed a rare condition that enhanced the effects of the drink. After a lot of training, Echo believed that she was finally going to be sent into the fight against BLU. To her dismay, she soon discovered that she was going to be placed in one of the most boring stations that RED Team had, in 2Fort. There, she spent about two weeks waiting for something to happen. Eventually, she gave up on the hope of a fight, and that was when things turned bad. As Echo’s nine-man team was as unprepared as could be, BLU Team struck with everything they had. Echo’s team was wiped out in mere minutes, and she was captured. She was then kept for interrogation by BLU for three days, until alarm bells started blaring across the entire facility. She overheard the conversation of mercenaries passing her cell, saying that the area was under attack. Minutes later, a group of mercenaries began to escort her to a cargo helicopter, which would take her away from the area before she could be extracted by the assaulting RED force, which had been confirmed to consist of two elite mercenaries. She eventually got freed by the two mercenaries, a Scout and a Heavy, upon which they then hijacked a nearby helicopter and escaped the base before BLU could fully retaliate. The two mercenaries were later revealed to be Commando and Tsar from Spectre Squadron, a high-ranking elite team in the RED Company. At first, after the evacuation, Echo was to be returned to the lower ranks of RED, upon which Commando stepped in and objected, offering to personally train Echo to a point of earning her a spot in Spectre Squadron. Appearance Echo has one combat outfit, whereas she has a large variation of casual outfits: Echo’s combat outfit consists of the Cross-Comm Express, the Flapjack, the Bootenkhamuns, the Caffeine Cooler and the Boombox. Echo’s casual outfits, as mentioned above, vary heavily, though she often wears the Tomboy Tuque, and always wears the Boombox and the Caffeine Cooler. Personality and Behaviour Echo is a danger-seeker, and is always up for new adventures and missions. She also has a very strong mindset on winning, and therefore is a very objective-focused person. In combat, when other teammates are present, she rarely taunts or insults the enemy, more focusing on boosting morale for her allies. However, should Echo get pinned down with little to no backup, she will release her inner Scout and become nearly frantic in an attempt to fight off the enemy. In terms of personality, Echo is very energetic and friendly, as well as being a prankster. At some times, she can be a bit cocky and might challenge allies, sometimes even in combat situations. Although Echo is shown to have a particular dislike of the BLU Team, most likely coming from the turning point in her backstory, she does not voice her hatred like other Scouts until she ends up in extreme danger, at which point she will try to reduce her stress by yelling insults and berating the enemy in a similar fashion to a common Scout. As shown in her backstory, Echo has an addiction for the various Bonk Atomic Punch drinks, giving her extra effects and abilities. In terms of relations, her friendship and trust lies amongst the members of Spectre Squadron, her closest friend being Commando, who also acts as her mentor when it comes to training. Powers and Abilities Echo is a support-style character rather than an offensive-type like other Scouts, such as her squadmate Commando. Her combat role is a Distributor, which means that it is her job to provide supplies such as ammunition to teammates. She is capable of giving nearby allies a stat boost (similar to a Soldier’s banners) to allies completing objectives. In addition, she has peak human agility and speed, which can extend even further when an enemy targets her. In relation with her equipment as well as her addiction to the Bonk drinks, she becomes a powerful support who radiates buffs to allies and keeps them in the fight. * Keeping Track: When Echo wears her Cross-Comm Express, she is able to use the left-side lens to monitor the health and ammo status of nearby teammates, as well as alert her about when an ally is about to run dangerously low on supplies. * Objective Morale: When an ally is fulfilling an objective near Echo (i.e capturing a point or carrying the enemy intelligence), that ally gains a +20% speed boost, as well as a 30% damage reduction boost. This is signified by Echo chanting encouragements for that ally, as some extra support. * Reverse Focus: When an enemy targets Echo, she gains an agility and speed boost. This effect is capable of stacking up to three times. At one and two stacks Echo simply gains extra speed and agility, whereas at three stacks, she is capable of dodging bullets and projectiles entirely. * Atomic Knock-Out: When Echo consumes either Bonk Atomic Punch or Crit-a-Cola, she gains extra enhanced effects from the drinks; **'Bonk Atomic Punch:' Echo gains invincibility for 8 seconds like normal, but also has receives a health regeneration boost (5 HP per second) for 12 seconds. **'Crit-a-Cola:' Echo gains critical hits and extra speed for, and is immune to the damage-taken-penalty and death-mark debuff after the effects expire. Although Echo’s skill with firearms is somewhat limited, it covers a wide range of firearm types, as she is capable of using most weapons with decent accuracy and recoil control, but her weapon speciality comes with her skills with melee weapons, capable of taking down even the healthiest mercenaries with a mix of high damage and stunning. In addition, her choice of grenade allows her to deal with Sentry nests, as well as anything electronic. Her choice of arsenal is: * .45 SMG: A weapon that acts like a jack-of-all-trades in terms of accuracy, recoil, magazine size and fire rate. Chambered for the powerful .45 ACP round and dishing out a fire rate of 600 RPM, it is a weapon compact enough for Echo to effectively do her job distributing supplies while maintaining firepower enough to hold off even enemy Heavies. * Supply Bag: The essence of Echo’s role, the Supply Bag allows her to act like a mobile dispenser, capable of providing large amounts of ammunition and medical supplies as well as increasing the recharge rate for weapons such as the Sandman’s baseball by 50%. * Bonk Cans: Although they are just the normal cans of Bonk Atomic Punch and Crit-a-Cola, she is capable of distributing them to any class, and she can use them herself to gain extra effects that reach beyond the faults of the basic drink. * Heavy-duty Baseball Bat: The bread and butter of Echo’s fighting strength, this bat has been modified with a wrap of chains at the head of the weapon, providing a large damage boost and a high chance to stun enemies upon hitting them, at the cost of being heavier and slower to swing. * EMP Grenade: This grenade will not deal any actual damage to enemies or structures, but is capable of stunning or completely disabling electronical devices, such as Sentries or the Engineer’s Gunslinger. EchoTankRide.jpg | Echo, riding on a RED Tank during BLU's assault on Mannworks. EchoCasual.jpg | Echo in a casual outfit as seen in "Bad Company". EchoCombatOutfit.jpg | Echo's combat outfit, as seen in "Close Quarters Blackout". Faults and Weaknesses * Echo’s adventurous and danger-seeking nature tends to get her into trouble. * Echo’s melee capabilities, although powerful, are only able to focus on one enemy at a time, meaning that she can defeated fairly easily if she enters melee combat with more than one target. * Catching her by surprise can cause her to panic, which can send her frantically firing her SMG in the direction of the ambush, and thus wasting ammunition. * Although she is capable of delivering medical assistance to allies, it is not as effective as being healed by an actual Medic. * Echo’s supplies can run out if frequently used without restocking. * Echo does not wear any form of armor, and therefore takes full damage from all sources. * In terms of durability, she has little more health than a normal Scout, making her a fairly fragile target, especially against critical hits. * Although Echo will do her best in fighting, if she is pinned down whilst on her own, she is very little of a threat, as outnumbering her will make it much more difficult for her to focus on targets. * If an enemy disarms Echo of her melee weapon, she maintains high speed but loses almost all fighting strength in close quarters. Trivia * Echo’s first name is Emily. * Echo’s radio callsign is Double-Sierra-Ten. Sierra is the word in the NATO Phonetic alphabet for the letter S, and considering her placement, Double-Sierra most likely refers to Spectre Squadron, and Ten most likely refers to Echo being the tenth and latest member of Spectre Squadron. * The lens on Echo's Cross-Comm Express differs between her Garry's Mod- and Source Filmmaker-made pictures: In Garry's Mod, the lens is red, whereas in SFM, it is white. * The .45 SMG has the base appearance of a full-sized Cleaner’s Carbine, however the solid stock and curved magazine gives the weapon a closer resemblance to an H&K MP5. **This is an interesting point, since the statistics in the description, such as the fire rate and the caliber, more closely match the H&K UMP-45. Category:Scouts Category:Gunners Category:Martial Artists Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Lawful Good beings Category:RED Team Category:Near-normal Category:Freaks with Theme Songs